The electronic cigarette, also known as virtual cigarette, or electronic atomization device, is one kind of electrical heating type aerosol generating apparatus. Currently on the market, a conventional electronic cigarette generally adopts the way of adding cigarette liquid from the bottom side of the electronic cigarette. In adding cigarette liquid, it is required to remove the bottom cover and invert the electronic cigarette, which is very inconvenient. Further, due to the functional requirements of adding cigarette liquid from the bottom side, the bottom cover is difficult to be completely sealed, thereby easily leading to a leakage of cigarette liquid.